1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for receiving a display device and, more particularly, to a housing for a flat panel display and a method for assembling the housing and the flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the flat panel displays are combined with many plastic or metallic frames outside the panel for protecting from impact. For example, the liquid crystal display, as shown in FIG. 1, is often manufactured through assembling a backlight module 44 with a top frame 40, a liquid crystal display panel module 41, a bottom shield 42, a backlight module 44 and a backlight shield 43 together. However, this kind of assembly needs to waste a lot of time and materials for manufacturing and coordinating these housing and frames. This assembly increases the costs for manufacturing flat panel display and takes a lot of time for the coordination of molds manufacturers and panel assemblers. In addition, the conventional assembly of display panels and frames is not convenient to assemble or to disassemble. Moreover, the weight of the many frames also increases the total weight of the whole flat panel display.
On the other hand, the heat produced from the light source of the flat panel display or the backlight module also causes deterioration of image quality. In most cases, the heat arising from the light source increases the local temperature of the side part of the display panel close to the light source. Therefore, the color of the area close to the light source becomes an unexpected color (e.g. displaying yellow color instead of displaying white color).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved assembly of the flat panel display and a method for assembling the flat panel display and the protecting housing to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.